


Fate of Grey Warden Sebastian.

by Greywarden149



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywarden149/pseuds/Greywarden149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a mini story that follows Sebastian in his final moments as he and his qunari companion venture into the deep roads. Chapters will be added only after a certain number of journal entries have been uploaded.<br/>I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Have a great day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate of Grey Warden Sebastian.

"You didn't have to come along Katari, there's no going back once we're there."  
Truthfully though Sebastian was grateful for his Qunari companion. The Brutish Ox-man shook his head as they walked along the shore.  
"Nonsense, you are Basalit-an. As well as my Warden Mentor, it would be dishonorable to let you face your Asala-Tar alone."  
For a moment they walked in silence, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore was almost rhythmic. As the waves continued Sebastian noticed that music could be heard over the ocean, he tried to ignore it but it seemed to ring in his ears.  
"You are doing it again my friend."  
Sebastian looked to his companion with a raised eyebrow.  
"Bas, you are humming the darkspawn song again. It would be fine if you learned to sing but your singing is trouble, please desist."  
They both laughed at that last sentence and came upon a wrecked ship. It sat upon the shore in pieces, the wood eaten away and the metal completely rusted. Katari walked up to it slowly, examining the ruined wreck.  
Sebastian followed him from a few steps behind, giving the Qunari room to maneuver through the fallen debris.  
"Is this the place?"  
Katari was quiet for a moment, he simply walked through more of the rubble. Sebastian watched as he reached down and picked up a broken and rusted sword.  
"Yes."


End file.
